A variety of facial makeup materials are commonly used for creating a desired ornamental effect, including blushes, highlighters, powders, glosses, and so forth. These may be applied through commonly known and utilized brushes, stencils, pads, and other makeup application tools. Makeup artists may combine a variety of materials in order to obtain an ornamental makeup effect as desired. One such effect around the eyes is a shadowing effect to create an ornamental, textured appearance using at least two different kinds or colors of makeup which are blended at their boundary. Application of these materials often requires critical attention to detail, and it can be difficult to self-apply the material.